


patience

by DLSbookshelf



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Teasing, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLSbookshelf/pseuds/DLSbookshelf
Summary: Laurent love teasing Damen
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	patience

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes!

Damen definitely had a weakness when it came to Laurent in a chiton. All that blotted skin was driving him crazy, and Laurent knew it, which was why he insisted of wearing it all the time. Even when they were back in Vere.  
He would always make sure that it would slide up a little bit to far when he was sitting down, or wearing it loose enough, to blot half of his chest.

He would always bend down in front of him, pretending to drop something, and there was nothing sexier, than to see Laurent in that position.  
He had been teasing him for over a week, without letting Damen fuck him. Every time they were alone, he would push Damen away with a sly smile on his lips.  
He would press himself against him and whisper in his ear. ''No my dear brute! Have patience'' and then he would simply just walk away.  
His whole body was aching from want. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of him, but Laurent would never let him.

They were having a meeting with the whole council of Vere, and Laurent kept doing things, he knew would turn Damen on.  
Laurent laid his hand on his own thigh and slowly, very slowly, ran it further up towards his groin while looking directly into Damen's eyes. Those ice cold blue eyes.  
He leaned over, and Damen could feel his breath tickling the sensitive skin behind his ear. ''How bad do you want to replace my hand with yours?'' he asked, before leaning back in his chair again.  
He could see that Laurent's hand had reached his cock, and he could see how he was stocking himself gently.  
His heart was beating fast as he watched how Laurent's lips parted slightly, and a soundless moan escaped his lip.  
''Stop it!'' Damen hissed and forced himself to look away. He had to, or else he would end up bending Laurent over the table to fuck him. He didn't care that the whole council would watch them. Laurent just laughed before removing his hand. Damen needed this damn meeting to end as soon as possible, so he could get Laurent alone.  
He tried his hardest not to look at his lover. Not to let his gaze travel down the lean body. But it was impossible.

As soon as the meeting ended, he grabbed a strong hold on Laurent's wrist and pulled him to his feet. He was going to take him to their bedroom and then he would fuck him until Laurent forgot his own name.  
He walked as fast as he could pulling Laurent after him. ''Why are you in such a hurry?'' Laurent said innocently, but Damen didn't answer.  
''Damen!'' he heard Nikandros yell after him ''Can I have a word with you?''  
''You've got to be fucking kidding me'' Damen mumbled and turned around to look at his friend. ''What?''  
''Alone!'' he said. Laurent began to laugh and squirmed himself out of Damen's grip.  
''You better go'' he said as he turned away, leaving Damen in the hallway, looking after him.  
Nikandros walked up behind him. ''I didn't disturb you, did I?'' he asked. Damen turned around with a sigh.  
''Yes, you did! What is it'' he sounded angry, which wasn't on purpose.  
This had been the worst week of his life, and he'd endured a lot these past few years. Most of it because of Laurent.  
''I wanted to know how you were feeling'' Nikandros said with a smile on his face.  
''What?'' Damen almost yelled ''please tell me, that you're kidding me''  
''No, I'm not kidding. You have been acting rather… strange this week!'' Nikandros said with a shrug.  
''I'm fine!'' Damen sighed ''was that all?'' without waiting for Nikandros to answer, he turned around to leave, but Nikandros grabbed his arm to stop him.  
''No… eh! I'm not done yet!'' he said. ''How was the meeting?''  
''You where there?'' Damen said and shook his head.  
''Yes! You're right!'' he said ''I forgot!''  
''You forgot? It was literally 5 minutes ago!'' Damen sighed ''What the hell is going on?'' and Nikandros was just grinning at him. ''What is it? Why are you trying to distract me'' Nikandros' grin only grew wider ''Laurent put you up to this… didn't he?''  
''He might have asked me to do him a favor or two'' he said  
''I am going to strangle him'' He said ''and when I'm done with him, I'll strangle you!''  
''Hey, I'm just following an order'' he said as he held his hand up in surrender.  
Damen turned away and almost ran down the hall towards the bedroom.

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Laurent was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed over his chest with a cold expression on his face. The blue eyes were piercing themselves into Damen's.  
"That took you long enough, what did he want?" He asked coldly.  
Damen didn't answer. He walked across the room, grabbed Laurent by the hair and kissed him hard.  
"I've had enough of your games" he sneered, as he pushed Laurent towards the table "you are driving me insane!" He turned him around and bend him over the hard wooden surface.  
He slide the chiton up and pressed himself hard against him. He had never been this hard before, and he needed to be inside him. He stepped away from him and took in the sight of Laurent, bend over the table with his ass completely blotted.

He went over and grabbed the oil on the nightstand, and Laurent didn't move. He was just letting Damen enjoy the sight of how exposed he was.  
He crossed the room and applied the oil to his fingers. ''There's no need for that'' Laurent said. His voice hoarse from lust. ''I'm ready for you'' Damen's mouth went slack as Laurent continued. ''I used my fingers on myself, fantasizing about you''.  
''Oh my god'' Damen moaned.  
''You like the thought of me fucking myself with my fingers?'' he whispered. Damen didn't answer. He applied the oil onto his cock and pressed himself inside Laurent without a warning. Laurent clenched his fists as a loud moan escaped his lips.  
Damen leaned down and kissed Laurent's exposed shoulder. ''You are so tight'' he whispered as he pulled out, just to thrust back in, hard.  
He was gripping Laurent's hips firmly as he pressed his cock as far into him as he could, and it made Laurent scream of pleasure. Laurent were feeling so good around him, and he just wanted his cock to stay inside of him forever. 

''Do you like it?'' he asked  
''Yes!'' Laurent moaned. ''Fuck me harder. Please, I need it!'' but instead Damen pulled out of him.  
Laurent groaned in protest and pressed his ass hard against Damen's cock.  
''Get on the bed!'' Damen ordered.  
Laurent didn't say anything and he didn't move.  
Damen grabbed him and pulled him up, and turned him around roughly before kissing him.  
Laurent's parted his lips to let Damen's tongue inside of him. His lips didn't leave Laurent's as he pushed him backwards towards the bed while untying both of their chitons.

When Laurent's legs hit the edge of the bed, Damen stepped away from him again. ''Lay down on your back'' he groaned and Laurent obeyed.  
Damen was standing there, looking at his naked body. His cock was fully aroused and wet with precum. His legs were spread and he began stroking himself slowly, letting Damen watch him as he was squirming on the bed with want. he was moaning Damen's name again and again as he played with his cock.   
''Fuck me'' Laurent whispered ''Please, I need your cock in me''  
Damen crawled on top of him, forcing his legs further apart.  
He leaned down, pressed his cock against Laurent entrance and kissed his lips softly. ''I love you'' he whispered as he pressed himself inside him again.  
The tightness and heat was pushing him closer to the edge. He pulled Laurent's legs over his shoulders and straightened himself up, so he could see how his cock disappeared into him. Laurent was arching his back, meeting each of Damen's hard thrusts. Laurent was coming undone under him. ''Fuck, Damen, you're so deep'' he moaned. he looked so hot, laying on his back, while taking Damens cock so well. His hair was a mess from all the squirming around and loud and pleasure filled moans escaped his lips. Damen was fucking him hard and fast. He pushed Laurent's hand away from his cock and began stroking him in the same pace as he was getting fucked. Laurent's cock was dripping with precome, and he thrusted into Damen's hand.  
''Damen'' he moaned ''I'm going to come! Please fuck me harder!'' and Damen did. Laurent came over his own stomach and Damen's hand and the sight of Laurent covered in his own semen pushed him over the edge. He came inside him with Laurent's name on his lips.  
He collapsed on top of, both slick with sweat, trying to catch his breathing.

  
''Was it worth the teasing?'' Laurent asked as he pressed a kiss to his cheek and wrapping his arms around him, to keep Damen in place.  
''You're worth everything, Laurent'' Damen answered.


End file.
